


Wake Up Call

by sherlockpond



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beginnings of Prank Wars, Could have a follow up, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sam Wilson is a little shit, flat sharing, poor steve, sleepy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Vine found here:<br/>http://infiniteescape-dreams.tumblr.com/post/123650607314/imagine-your-otp</p><p>Sam Wilson is feeling mischievous, and poor Steve is in the firing line of a harmless prank. What Sam failed to notice was the other person who's effected indirectly. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. Sort of. I don't even know. I just needed to write something and this seemed like a good idea. Any constructive crit is appreciated and kudos make me want to write more. Who knows, if there's enough love for this, perhaps there could be a sequel?
> 
> Based on this prompt that I saw on my dash: 
> 
> http://infiniteescape-dreams.tumblr.com/post/123650607314/imagine-your-otp
> 
> If you've got any ideas/prompts/sequel brainwaves, please message me on my tumblr (URL at the end of the fic), that'd be lovely.

Sam Wilson wouldn’t consider himself an asshole of any kind, he helps out where he can, always tries to make his friends smile when they’re really upset. He’s a pretty chill guy to be around. He’s worked hard to get into NYU and study psychology, made some solid friends who he now flat shares with. He counts himself lucky in every way for everything he has and thinks of himself as a really good friend.

 

But when he wakes up on a rainy Sunday morning, he feels the tell-tale signs of mischief in him, the urge to do something funny. He already put cellophane over the toilet the first week they all moved in, and the story is still being told now whenever new people come round, it’s funny and Sam always makes sure his pranks don’t hurt anyone- that crosses the line.

 

He know his flatmate, Steve, went out last night but came home relatively early, a little tipsy but not completely wiped out.

 

Sam suddenly gets an idea.

 

He creeps around his bedroom, pulling on a big jumper, a pair of pyjama bottoms and a pair of socks before sneaking out of his room and towards Steve’s bedroom.

 

Opening the door slowly, he tries to hold back his laughter when he sees Steve’s face mushed into the pillow and his normally tame hair, splayed out around his head.

“HEY STEVE, WAKE UP!” Sam yells and Steve wakes up immediately with a snort and sits up, a sleepy kind of alert, seeing Sam and his expression turning slowly from confusion to livid.

 

What Sam missed out on seeing were the extra pair of jeans lying on the floor, the human shaped mound buried next to Steve on the bed and he completely and utterly missed the way the room smelt a little different to normal.

 

“What the hell?” a voice comes from the mound behind Steve, Sam’s eyes widen as none other than James Barnes appears from under the comforter, rubbing his eyes blearily and trying to grasp what had just happened.

 

Sam stands still for less than a second before running as fast as he can in bed socks to his room, pulling on jeans and grabbing his wallet and phone, hearing

“ **YOU ARE SO DEAD, WILSON** ,” as he slams the door to the flat and hurries down the stairs before Steve can get to him and inflict a well-deserved punishment.

 

He stands in the entrance to the apartment building and quickly types

 

_About fucking time._

 

Before walking away and taking refuge in a nearby Starbucks, hoping Steve forgets in time for Sam to get dressed for work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Still haven't figured out how to hyperlink into these things.
> 
> Come cry about Civil War with me:  
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com


End file.
